nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Mercenaries
|image= A mercenary in Test Subject Complete |attack=Dropping cooked orange enzymes into the level (TSC level 6 only), striking with hand (TSC level 7 only) |health= |game=Test Subject Green Test Subject Complete Test Subject Arena 2 }} Mercenaries, alternatively referred to as soldiers, are enemies in Test Subject Complete. Originally appearing in Test Subject Green as non-harmful characters in the background of levels, mercenaries were given bigger roles in Test Subject Complete, retaining their previous occupation but also shifting roles across the game, and showing more emotion. The mercenary also appears as one of eight playable characters in Test Subject Arena 2. Appearance Mercenaries are clothed in black trench coats and black helmets. Their helmets seem to have built-in gas masks, and are adorned with a red band and a white skull emblem. Each mercenary also carries an assault rifle. Game information and levels 1-2 of TSC]] Test Subject Green Mercenaries do not in any way effect the game - five of them simply appear in the background. They bob up and down, probably there to police the test. Test Subject Complete Mercenaries do not have a singe role, they change roles according to the level of the game. Levels 1-2 Mercenaries perform the same action they performed throughout all of Test Subject Green - simply present in the background of the level, bobbing up and down. Level 3-7 Due to Dr. Nastidious being away, Mercenaries are apparently governed by no one and only one will watch the test. Injecting Blue into the test chamber, into the Rex209 for the test, the mercenary outside the chamber will be resting both hands on the chamber, watching the test intently while breathing on to the chamber in order to fog up its glass. When Blue dies, the mercenary will laugh. Sometimes it will make faces at Blue by positioning its two index fingers beside its helmet and waggling them like the ears of a rabbit. Sometimes it will pound the test chamber with its hand, shaking everything in the chamber, but not effecting the test at all. File:Breath.png|The mercenary breathing on the chamber File:Happy.png|The mercenary making a face File:Laugh.png|The mercenary laughing File:Knock.jpg|The mercenary banging on the glass of the chamber Level 6 into the level]] In this level, the watching mercenary retains all its regular actions for level 5-7, only this time he will drop cooked orange enzymes into the level by reaching his hand into the test chamber, and dropping the enemy. The mercenary hand cannot harm the player, not even with its hand, the player will pass through its hand if they impact it. The mercenary will drop cooked orange enzymes over a place the player was previously standing. Whenever the mercenary tries to put its hand into the level, outside the container its body can be seen going upwards. Level 7 On this level, the mercenary retains all its regular level 3-7 behaviour, but also becomes as a hazard, as it deliberately tries to kill the player. The mercenary harms the player by putting its hand down in a place the player is at, the mercenary's hand appearing as a hand in a glove with all finger faced downwards. In the area below where the player starts, anywhere in this hallway, and anywhere a bit above the long horizontal green teleporter, it will try these hand diving attacks. In the hallway with the key card, as soon as the player obtains the key card, the mercenary will place its hand in cupped position, face it so that the cupped position is facing the player, then move this hand horizontally across the hallway in the direction of the player, moving this hand all the way to the right-hand wall in this hallway. It is completely impossible to avoid this hand, as every part of the mercenary's hand is dangerous, and trying to avoid it will always result in death. Shooting this hand will cause the mercenary to become startled and bang and want to get its hand out of the test chamber. It will struggle, knocking the tester chamber from left to right, but eventually get its hand out of the test chamber and presumably try to get far away from it. This is the only hand of any mercenary that can be shot, of all occurrences of mercenaries throughout the test chamber tests. MercenaryHand.png|The mercenary trying to kill blue with his hand Level 8-25 On levels 8-25, mercenaries return to being non-harmful characters that inhabit the background of levels, doing just this for seventeen levels of the game. In the background, two types of mercenaries are seen - far off mercenaries and nearby mercenaries. Far off mercenaries enter through the laboratory door that has the word "Lab -" above it, and upon doing so will turn to the left and begin walking, walking off screen. Eventually, they will appear on the right side of the screen walking forward, eventually exiting the room via the lab door. Many mercenaries will pass the lab door many times before using it, and sometimes it takes a long time for to be replaced by another mercenary. This seen mercenary, when seen entering the laboratory, uses the sprite that is seen in the background of Doctor Nastidious's laboratory of a mercenary. Many mercenaries may enter the laboratory, but only one far off one will be seen at a time. Nearby mercenaries appear huge when compared to far off mercenaries, and gigantic when compared to the player, as nearby mercenaries are very close to the table the player is on. Nearby mercenaries appear as regular mercenaries, only that they lack a weapon. Despite nearby mercenaries constantly passing the table the player is on, they seem to never notice the player. File:Mercenary-Walk.png|A mercenary from the side File:Mercenary-Exit.png|A mercenary exiting the room File:Mercenary-Enter.png|A mercenary from the front, entering the room Level 18 On this level, far away mercenaries act as normal, however, nearby mercenaries will constantly turn to look at the table the player is on. As the player is in a glass cylinder, moving while the mercenary sees them will cause the mercenary to still look, but a hand will come down and move the glass cylinder back to its original spot, forcing the player to move also. As the player progresses through the level, the mercenary's looking at the table will increase. Despite having to guard the cylinder, the mercenary will only react to the player moving the cylinder, if the player has moved from their previous spot and is still when the mercenary sees them, it will not reset the player. Tsubmerclooking.png|A mercenary looking at the table Blue and Rex209 are on Walking_Mercenary.png|A mercenary walking past the table Blue and Rex209 are on Levels 26-30 Test Subject Arena 2 The mercenary was confirmed on August 14th, 2013, to be one of the eight playable characters in the upcoming game, Test Subject Arena 2. The mercenary's dancing animation was released in a preview image for the game. Dancing mercenary.gif|The mercenary's dancing animation In the game the mercenary is one of the slowest characters. He can jump a good height and distance but his limited speed along the ground is one of his cons. When he is crouching, he gets into a laying position on his belly, pointing his gun out in front of him instead of bending down or crouching like all of the other characters do. He attacks by firing bullets from his machine gun. If the attack button is held down, he will release a stream of rapid fire bullets from his gun. The mercenary has the fastest projectile speed and firing rate of all of the characters in the game. His melee attack is a kick out in front of him. When the mercenary is idling (a result of the player not pressing any controls for a while), he will place the butt of his gun on the ground so that it is standing vertically and then take off his helmet, revealing his green head. After a few seconds he will replace the helmet on his head and pick up his gun. Nitrome Touchy A mercenary among a red flag appears as the controller art for the Nitrome Touchy version of Test Subject Complete. File:Test_Subject_Complete_controller_skin.png|The mercenary on the controller skin Glitches If the player pauses the game in Test Subject Arena 2, the animation the mercenary is doing, it will do the same animation all over again. Gallery Test Subject Green File:Guard(TSB)youtube.png|The sprite of a mercenary, as seen in the YouTube trailer for Test Subject Green File:Guards(TSB).png|Five mercenaries in the background of one level of Test Subject Green Test Subject Complete File:Test_Subject_Complete_controller_skin.png|A mercenary on the Nitrome Touchy controller art for Test Subject Arena 2 File:Guards(TSB).png|Five mercenaries in the background of levels 1-2 File:Nastidious.PNG|A closeup of a mercenary on level 6 dropping a cooked orange enzyme into the test File:Nasti2.png|A mercenary on level 6, dropping a cooked orange enzyme into the test chamber breath.png|A mercenary on levels 3-7, breathing on the glass of the test chamber Happy.png|A mercenary on levels 3-7, making faces Laugh.png|A mercenary on levels 3-7, laughing knock.jpg|A mercenary on levels 3-7, banging the glass of the chamber File:Mercenary-Walk.png|A mercenary in level 8-25, from the side File:Mercenary-Exit.png|A mercenary in level 8-25, from the back, exiting the room File:Mercenary-Enter.png|A mercenary in levels 8-25, from the front, entering the room Tsubmerclooking.png|A mercenary on level 19, looking at Blue and Rex209 Test Subject Arena 2 TSA2mMercenary.png|A mercenary as seen in the Test Subject Arena 2 menu TSA2hdMercenary.png|The mercenary's character selection and challenge complete image in Test Subject Arena 2 MercenaryIcon.png|The mercenary icon in Test Subject Arena 2 mercenary_without_helmet.png|A mercenary in Test Subject Arena 2 when the player is idle for a while TSA2_Mercenary.png|An avatar of the Test Subject Arena 2 Mercenary Others Full_tsb-soldier.png|An avatar of the mercenary Notes Category:Hazards Category:Characters Category:Side characters Category:Enemies